Resonate
by Soffy-blu
Summary: A ficlet for all of my Soul Eater drabbles!
1. Mistfits and Siblings

Title: Misfits and Siblings

Prompt: "You're not the first to mistake me as my sibling."

Pairing: Soul x Maka

Requested by: The Lovely blue-rand (on tumblr)

A/N: Well I hope you like it! I'm starting a ficlet for all my tumblr Soul Eater requests!. I kinda wanna do a part two to this…. I dunno tho. The ratings vary.

Rating: K+

"Wes? Wes Evans?"

Soul turned around to be met with a curious girl, blonde pigtails loosely falling on her shoulders. Here this went again, he'd tell the girl he wasn't Wes and her face would morph into confusion before she walked away.

He sighed, "No, sorry. " He prepared for her to walk away but instead she laughed and apologized herself, holding out a gloved hand for him to shake.

"Sorry about that, my papa is a big fan of his is all." He blinked blankly, and suddenly he was sure that she wasn't really there. Rubbing his eyes, he reached his hand out towards hers and almost screamed when it was actually there.

He shook it slowly, trying to process why she was still talking to him. He went over every scenario in his mind over and over again because there was absolutely positively NO way that she actually wanted to speak to him.

" S'okay you're not the first to mistake me for him, you listen to him as well?" Soul ventured, releasing her hand so his own could find it's way back to his hoodie's pocket. He found comfort in those pockets, he could fiddle his fingers or play with the little keychain in it to relieve himself of any anxiety.

The girl shook her head and sent him a wary smile.

"No, I don't understand music. No matter how much I read I can't figure the damn thing out, hahah." For a moment after she replied he looked at her like she had three heads, and she looked away, a blush coating her cheeks.

"Mm' so what's your name?" He should be asking how in the hell she didn't understand music, but instead decided on at least knowing her name. Music was easy for him to understand, and most of his friends loved it. One thing he was happy about was the fact that if she didn't understand music she wouldn't beg him to play.

"Maka. Maka Albarn." She perked up, emerald eyes gazing upwards and a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Nice to meet ya', so you wanna get some coffee? " He asked it in all seriousness while keeping his lazy tone, a smirk settling on his face and revealing his sharp teeth.

She only nodded, and this spurred him to wave a hand in the general direction of the closest coffee shop. They began to walk down the cemented sidewalk, watching the leaves tumble with every gust of wind.

"So you don't understand music?" Soul attempted to start a conversation, kicking the random pine cone further down the sidewalk.

Her eye's darted back to the ground and she clutched the set of books against her chest a little harder. And Soul took a moment to look her down, she wore a button up and a red plaid mini skirt, which screamed nerd. But the onyx leather jacket she wore told him that there was more to her than meets the eye.

"Well, no not really...but there is one person that I like it listen, too! He's a pianist!" She bounced slightly, smiling again and giggling.

"Really? Who would that be?" He asked, looking up from the ground to see the coffee shop nearby.

"Soul. Soul Evans."


	2. The Meet Up

**This is for L0chn3ss on** tumblr **! I saw their headcanon and let me fucking tell you: I immediately got permission to write this shit and I CANNOT BE FUCKING STOPPED NOW. Before you say it, yes I know I should be working on my novel but… THIS IS URGENT.**

 **On with the thing!**

 **Name: The** meet up

 **Pairing:** Brotp **/Implied** Mastar

 **Rating: T ? It's got some swearing and such.**

Maka climbed, boots scuffing across the material that was Shibusen Academy. This was a normal routine for her, even if it didn't happen constantly. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of her forehead and she rolled her eyes. She was doing a half-assed job today, she decided.

She normally met Star up here, to talk and fight and honestly do whatever the hell they felt like doing. One particular time they ended up on the ground, covered in mud, with a confused Evans looking down at them. That was interesting to explain, she had to admit.

When she reached the top of the skull, she sat on the middle red spike. She'd be waiting for him to show up for another 5 minutes or so, but not too long in the end. Brushing an ash blonde pigtail over her shoulder, she let her hands rest on the stone, eyes fluttering close.

The sun had long since set, which meant it was the perfect time to pull a prank. The wind picked up, the cool breeze rolling and whipping over her thighs and face. She quite liked the wind, it was unpredictable and no force could stop it. She shrugged off her trench coat and tossed her tie to the side, letting them hang off the edge.

"Yo Maka, what took you so long?" She whipped her head around to see Black Star leaned against the brick with a smirk.

"You know I was here first, dork." She giggled with a roll of her eyes, tossing her tie over to the assassin that was now sliding down the brick with ease. How he did that? She'd never know.

He uncrossed his arms, sliding a hand through his thick, fluffy, blue locks of hair and plopped down beside her. The grinning moon hung high in the sky and Black Star let out a sigh.

"-been studying your brains out again?" He asked, a knee kicked up so he could prop his chin in his palm. He always looked so unamused when he did so, but was quite literally the exact opposite—he damned his 'squishy' cheeks.

Squishy cheeks or no, she puffed out her own and shot him a weak glare before kicking her dangling feet.

"Well yeah, I mean," The ash blonde waved her arms for emphasis, nearly losing her balance but catching herself before it could be noticed ", I kind of have to, Star!"

He cocked his head to the side, a brow raising.

He stood abruptly stood, announcing they should get off the spikes with a haughty laugh. They did, but only to move back and sit on the smooth white of the skull.

When they were all sat down and comfy, Black Star made his move.

With one quick motion he licked his palm, rubbing it on her forehead and giggling like a wild man. His hands flew to his knees, desperately clutching as he spluttered and coughed out laughs.

"EW, BLACK STAR YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Rage settled in her bones but soon turned into pure mischief as she smirked. Emerald green eyes looked around through her slightly frizzed bangs and she laughed a little.

It was at this time that Black Star knew he fucked up, and within seconds was scrambling to get away. Only Lord Death would know what kind of hell he was about to be out through- black blood Maka was not something he felt like going through.

"Oh you're gonna die!"

And with that she took off, with a leap she grabbed the climbing assassin but lost her for and with a tumble, promptly rolled across the rounded skull.

By now Black Star's ego was through the roof, and he was standing atop the balcony-like fixture above the skull pointing down at her. Laughs escaped his lips once more as he stretched out his arms, snickering and giving her the 'nanana boo boo you can't catch me' face.

Oh, it was _on_.

Maka stumbled, thanking her boots for their great grip as she made her way up the skull and brick. She slid her glove off, not caring where it landed and licked her own hand. As gross as she thought of it to be, it had to be done...there was no way in hell she was losing to this bastard.

Black Star's deep green eyes widened, pupils shrinking in realization. It was a fruitless attempt to escape that he made, as Maka was on top of him, pinning him quickly and smearing her spit all over him.

It was his turn to glare and pout. She had somehow- _somehow_ managed to get it in his hair. Did she not have any mercy? Sure, he could wash it out, but as of now he could smell her spit everywhere. Which, believe him, was not something you wanted to deal with.

He narrowed his gaze through thick— now damp with spit— bangs. She was smirking, and oh boy did he hate the triumphant look on her face. Dammit, Albarn.

The two broke out in fits of hysterical laughter, tears in the corners of their eyes, attempting to catch their breath. Both were idiots.

The battle continued throughout the night, both being careless and rubbing spit over each other's faces while they practically screeched. Maybe they were odd, maybe they were idiots, but could anyone else say they had the other practically begging for mercy over _spit_?

Night slowly turned into morning but at around 4 a.m. they both decided to call it a night. Black Star wished Maka good luck on the test and Maka threatened him with a book until he agreed to study.

That wasn't to say that they both didn't get odd looks when they came home at 4 in the morning looking like a train wreck- but Soul and Tsubaki assumed they were being dorks again, and let it pass.

Well **there it is! I guess you can say this is a present for** lochy **bear** hahah **, it isn't very good and I didn't proofread but meh! Make sure to drop a review (;**


	3. Heated Encounters (Jackim)

**A/N: Yo! I got a request from the lovely Dragonsoul1 !** Ah **it's short, sorry. I've got a lot of writing to do** hahah **. My SoMa chapter fic is** soooo **behind I haven't updated it in months! ;-; stupid writer's block and time. I am back in a kind of writing groove so let's hope I can get tons done lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy~! (Sorry if it's** ooc **… I've never** wrote **these two before.)**

 **Title: A heated moment.**

 **Rating: T? Maybe K+? Dunno. It has a little swearing and a few kisses.**

 **Summary: Jackie would finally do it— she'd finally do this on a whim of courage that she didn't know where she got it from..(Just read it 7u7)**

Jackie squirmed awkwardly where she stood, today was the day. She'd spent at least 2 hours planning this all out trying— _attempting_ — to muster the courage to ask. It wasn't the 'hey, yeah wanna be my lover for life?' question. But to her it felt pretty similar.

They leisurely walked towards the bench and plopped down on it, one of Kim's arms hanging off the side.

"So uhh...Kim.. I was kind of wondering if uhh—" Jackie began but the brunette was only cut off by her crush, who was now sending her a smirk.

"Lemme' guess, you want to get somethin' to eat and binge watch a shoujo anime again? What did Ox do now— or was it Killik?! I'll kick their puny asses."

Somewhere between binging anime and Killik Jackie got lost in the girl's words and started to pout. Dammit, she'd never get this done! It was such a simple task, all she had to do was ask the girl to a movie. That was it. Not so scary, _right_?

After Jackie quickly reassured her that neither of the boys had done anything they fell into a peaceful silence.

Part of Jackie wanted to go binge some horror movies, because, after the last time they did, she knew that Kim was most definitely scared of them. Hell, last time she ended up practically in her lap squealing. That's right— Kim the badass that scared the Not! Class kids shitless.

A small scowl appeared on Kim's face but she darted an eye towards the girl beside her. Kim didn't know why Jackie was always so...so… nervous today, it was a day like any other!

The cool night Nevada air was cool against their uncovered thighs and arms, whipping around them lightly and causing Kim to sigh in bliss. She could get used to this, the stars above them and the lights in the distance from the academy made it quite relaxing to be out in Death City at night. As long as you didn't think about the fact that there were probably several kishin eggs about but who was she to ruin a perfectly good moment.

"No… uh I was wondering if we could maybe see a movie t-together?" Jackie spluttered it out in one big breath of courage, but that didn't stop her racing heart and anxious nibble on her lip.

Kim's face brightened, teal eyes widening along with the smirk that has settled on her lips as she chuckled and held out a quick hand to ruffle her partner's hair.

"Of course you dork! What are ya' actin' so nervous for?"

"I meant as in- in like a date Kim. I want you to go on a date with me, ykno'—" She paused for a moment, taking a breath and waving her arms around a little to emphasize what she would next say. The blush creeping up her neck furiously for the fourth time that day"— Like uh, like a couple would...Imeanifthat'salrightwithyoubecauseifnotItotallyundersta-"

Jackie couldn't could how many times she'd been cut off today, but she decided that this was her favorite time.

Warm lips molded over hers, soft and warm in all the right ways, moving softly. At first, she was in shock as Kim was never one to be into romance...other than shows, she fucking loved her romance anime. Though it took her a moment, Jackie leaned into the kiss, a hand finding it's way over to rest on Kim's pale thigh.

When they finally broke apart, they were panting, eyes wide and a maroon blush over their cheeks.

"So...yes?"

"Yknow' Jackie, sometimes you're denser than that Maka is, and she took years to realize that Soul didn't _platonically_ cuddle her all the time."

 **A/N: Ahhh I hope it isn't bad? I'm really really sorry if it is. But this is the best I could do as it was written in around 15-20 minutes on a whim— plus I have literally no idea how to write these two.**


	4. Tsustar Cuddles

**A/N: Sinnerbun here, with a fluffy drabble for Tsubaki and Blackstar. Love these dorks, Let me know what ya think in the comments.**

Black Star shrugged off his vest, leaving a pile of clothes trailing behind him as he stalked groggily into the bedroom; sleep. He needed sleep, the one thing he hadn't had in what seemed like days. Soft snores made their way from the bedroom he was heading towards, eliciting a smile from the assassin.

When he walked into the room, ran his fingers through his hair, and plopped onto the bed with an "oomph", relief washed over him when he was no longer carrying his own weight. Believe it or not, just having muscles was a lot of work.

He heard Tsubaki stir in her sleep and he wrapped her in an embrace to keep from waking her. Calloused fingers danced along her scalp, nails slightly massaging at the roots and trailing back down to the ends of her hair. She didn't move at first, her limp body rising and falling with her breaths and it occasionally rattled with her soft snore.

No one other than Tsubaki saw this side of him. Yeah, Maka had seen him be gentle a few times, but never like this. With Maka he would chuckle, ruffling her bangs and telling her it would be okay, he's hugged her a few times, but nothing more. Tsubaki was different; he'd wrap his arms around her, trying, just trying, to get a little closer. He relished in the feeling of her smooth back against his rough chest, clothes or none, it was all the same.

The warmth that sunk in his chest and fluttered to all time high had come back again. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon causing his eyes to flutter shut. Heavy rain began to bore down on the apartment, shivers flooding over the shadow weapon's bare shoulders, causing her to unconsciously lean back into Black Star.

"Black Star?" She questioned, an eye cracking open.

"Mmm?" Nuzzling his nice deeper into her hair he groaned.

"See you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, Tsu."

Black Star wasn't an idiot, he was childish and dense sometimes but he wasn't stupid. He knew his feelings for her, he knew it the moment they took her brothers soul. He didn't like talking about exactly why he constantly failed missions, if they knew that it was because he was scared, it would make him feel weak. He didn't like taking souls, after all, his parents were murderers and his tattoo had already been placed on him. But Tsubaki saw through all of that, she was gentle and kind where he was obnoxious and loud.

He inhaled again, fluttering his eyes close once more and placed a soft kiss on the back of her shoulder. When he heard her giggle he quirked a brow, poking her on the side of the face and watching the way she tried to hold back a smile.

There had been many of times that Tsubaki had indeed left to do things on her own. He respected that, but there was no way in hell that he was going to let her get hurt, _hell no_. Almost everyone knew that if you even touched her in the wrong way he would go ape-shit crazy and fight you, it was his natural reaction after all. He was a fierce protector as was she, though she usually knew he could handle himself. However, if a woman was to even attempt to make a move on him, knowing he was with her? Her calm, innocent act would drop within a millisecond, and you would fear her for the rest of your life.

He chuckled inwardly, and she rolled over to face him, her fingers threading themselves within his blue locks. She felt nice, calm, warm, _home_. They'd normally do this after he got home from training, and it was nice to know that even though she was going to bug him about taking a bath that she was still open to cuddling.

Why was he so in love with her? He couldn't figure it out— but he could. It was like a math equation that had no wrong answer.

She could be mean sometimes, she nagged him about his work and everything but that was some of the best of her. Her hair was cool, it was never exactly warm, but it was cool to the touch and it made him relax at the smell of it.

After pondering for at least 30 minutes, Black Star nodded off to sleep.

Yeah, he'd see her tomorrow.

 **A/N: So here's a drabble I did! I'm half asleep so I didn't do any editing but it's all fluffy hehe. Tsustar is an** otp **of mine you don't even** fucking **know man...just..kghfjkhfdjkhkj. Ahem, anyways** baiii **~Sinnerbun**


End file.
